The invention is directed toward an egg poacher for use in a microwave oven. More particularly, the invention is directed toward an egg poacher that provides for the even heating and cooking of both the egg yolk and albumin, which also is a server for the poached egg.
With the widespread use of microwave cooking, it has become a desire of consumers to be able to properly prepare a poached egg utilizing the efficient and quick cooking effects of microwave ovens.
Prior art devices include those in which reflective shields are used in a cone-shaped device to cook the egg as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,996 to Fread. In that device the raw egg is placed into a frusto-conical receptacle onto which a vented cover is placed. This prior art technique envisioned utilizing upper and lower shields for distributing the microwave energy within the microwave transmissible container.
The prior art includes the use of plastic, glass, china, paper, polystyrene foam and polystyrene as suitable materials for microwave transmissible containers.
In one microwaveable device for cooking eggs, a microwave transmissible container holds a tapered aluminum second container within which is surrounded by water so that the egg is cooked through the hot water around the container but otherwise shields the egg from the microwave energy, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,032 to Levinson.
A problem in cooking eggs is that the yolk is more energy absorbing than the surrounding eggwhite, or albumin, and therefore heats more quickly. It would be desirable to provide an egg poacher that achieves even heating without requiring numerous or elaborate components. It would be very efficient for a poacher to comprise only a simply receptacle and cover lid that may be easily and economically molded. It would further be desirable to achieve even heating and cooking in a device that allows for a plurality of eggs to be poached at the same time.
In further pursuit of the goals of consumers and commercial eating establishments, it would be beneficial to provide an egg poaching device that is made of one material that is microwave transmissible and washable for quick reuse, wherein the device may also be capable of functioning as a serving device for the eggs when cooked.
It would be desirable to use the well known microwave transmissible and mold-forming properties of polypropylene for making an egg poaching device that overcomes the drawbacks found in prior art poachers.
In summary, the invention may be described as an egg poacher for microwave oven use having one or more egg compartments in a receptacle integrally formed with a handle. A vented covering lid is slide-engagable onto the receptacle and may be used to help drain the eggs after they are cooked. The cover may further be formed to function as a serving tray when the device is turned over after cooking.
The invention importantly has a broad recess created for each said compartment allowing the eggwhite to be thinly distributed around the yolk whereby even heating may take place so that the egg yolk does not become overcooked. Additionally, the egg poacher may be formed to provide a plurality of egg compartments.
The invention further makes it possible for the cover and receptacle of the egg poacher to be releasably attached allowing them to be joined and inverted. Thereby when the egg is cooked it may be turned upside-down to fall onto the cover with the yolk facing upward in an appetizing and aesthetically pleasing conformation.
The egg poacher for microwave cooking further provides for a slide-on covering tray with venting to release steam and pressure and further includes a drain opening, whereby upon the cooking of the egg, moisture may be drained prior to inverting the device. A slide-on tang and slot arrangement affixes the tray to the bottom portion so that the poacher may be and the egg receptacle may be slid from the top covering tray for serving the eggs thereon.